


Good Decisions are Ill-Advised

by IT_CAME_FROM_MUD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cue the Garak and Julian banter, Everything is going wrong for sisko, I apologize once again, IM SORRY OKAY?, It’s going to be weyoun/original character centric though, Multi, Rotating points of view, There will be some nondescript intimacy, all the most annoying people in the galaxy show up on his ship, delving deep into cardassian lore bitches!, weyoun’s a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD/pseuds/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD
Summary: In times of tension, one can predict with absolute clarity that there will be disaster after disaster to deal with. So rarely are there disasters of such magnitude that an entire space station is shocked into silence. Or, to put it succinctly, Weyoun is a slut and he makes it everyone’s problem.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko & Jake Sisko, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Odo & Quark (Star Trek), Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Character, Weyoun/Original Female Character, a little bit of Original Character flirting with Kira because it’s my fic and I get to be cringe
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“You, a dear friend to a Cardassian idealist?”On how many occasions had Garak implied that idealists were no better than terrorists? Garak leaned across the designated table (battle ground) of the week, eyeing Julian’s empty plate with disdain. 

“Are you so naive to take me at my word, doctor? And you really should slow down during meals. Some would consider it the height of disrespect.” Garak dabbed at his mouth, daintily. It was Julian’s turn, but which route to take? The obvious was their repeated dance of Garak’s words as opposed to their meanings, whereas a discussion of empty plates and Cardassian customs could be stimulating. 

But, much as it pained him, Bashir took the easier bait. He wanted to know more about the Cardassian idealist and how on Earth Garak considered her a friend. 

“How could I not take you at your word? You called her a zealot, and then told me that her loyalty was worth more than every piece of latinum in the galaxy.” Garak’s lips tugged into that same smug smile, and Julian felt the same pull of exasperation. “What sort of deeper meaning is there, mister Garak?” 

Garak paused and turned the veiled accusations over for a brief moment before answering. “Always those same Federation views of black and white. Can’t she be both loyal and an extremist?” A sigh escaped Bashir’s lips, all part of their game.

“Only you could answer a question with a question.” He raised his glass of raktijino (shaken, not stirred) and took a gulp. “How do you even know this ‘loyal extremist’ anyway?” With deliberate imprecision, Julian set down his cup and watched liquid slosh from the top. Garak pursed his lips but said nothing. After all, Julian had ignored the invitation of Cardassian etiquette and to bring it up again would be sloppy. 

“To young civilians, she’s a hero. To the Cardassian government, she’s-“

“An inconvenience?” Julian said.

“A threat, my dear. I must give credit where credit is due. Legate Renirhe poses as a very real threat to the Central Command.”

“A legate? She’s an idealist and they make her a legate?” Julian interrupted yet again, and was reprimanded with a stern look. 

Garak coughed, then arched an eye-ridge. “Surely you of all people would understand the value of... what was that Terran expression? Keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer.” 

“Of course I do. Putting her in a position of power keeps her under the Central Command’s thumb, and distances her from the class that idealizes her.” Still, the more Bashir thought about it, the less sense it made. “But it seems bizarre. They seem to want to keep her out of the public eye, so why give her a status? Wouldn’t that make her a household name to Cardassians? Wouldn’t it have been easier to-“

“Assassinate her?” Garak supplied, wearing a look of well-crafted shock. “Why, doctor, of all the things to propose. I’m beginning to think there’s a chance for you after all.”

“Don’t give me that expression. I’m trying to get into the backward minds of your leaders.” Julian said, both fond and annoyed with Garak’s twisting of words. 

“Oh, believe me, they’ve tried. But she’s strong. None can best her. And poison is too obvious a strategy. No, Legate Renirhe is far too distrustful for that. It’s better to have her where the Central Command can see her. To kill her at this point would be...” Garak paused. 

“To make her a martyr.” Julian said, filling the silence that Garak left him to fill.

“And a martyr for the common class is the last thing Cardassia needs.” 

“And you know her because the Obsidian Order was tasked with assassinating her.” By Garak’s blank look, Julian surmised that he was correct. “Her unwillingness to die must have impressed  someone in the Obsidian Order, otherwise you wouldn’t have brought her up.” 

“It’s best not to make wild accusations, doctor.” Garak said and spread his hands in apology. “Who’s to say what the fine details were?” 

“But why, Garak? Why bring her up?” 

“I thought it was obvious, doctor.” A wry smile tugged at the corners of Garak’s mouth. “She arrives tomorrow.”


	2. Tall Tales to Tell Your Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisko and Jake just want a discussion about Jake’s newest idea. Every annoying asshole ever had other plans.

Jake truly believed that his father was about to burst into tears. Upon hearing that a Legate would arrive with a full team of Cardassians, Sisko’s face had twitched. He was irate to learn that a member of the Romulan senate would (‘coincidentally’) also be arriving on the same day, and had not deigned to inform him about the impromptu visit. When Kira had stepped in to remind Sisko that Weyoun was on his way on behalf of the dominion, Sisko had slumped forward in his desk and buried his face in his hands. 

“Dad? If you’re too busy I can go.” Jake stood up and set Sisko’s baseball back on the desk.

“No, Jake. I’m sorry about that. I always have time for you, even with Cardassians and Romulans and Weyoun-.”

“Oh my.” Sisko sat up as a brief smile graced his face. Jake met his gaze and grinned back.

“The Wizard of Oz?”

Jake shrugged. “I found a copy in the archive.”

“It was one of your mother’s favorite books. Did you know that?” Sisko stood as well, the smile in his eyes immediately crumpling into frustration. “Never become a commander in times of crisis, Jake. Suddenly your opinion is the only one that matters.”

“Even to a Romulan senator?” They both cracked a smile at that.

“Maybe not to a Romulan senator.” Sisko said. Another quiet sigh of frustration escaped him. He had the utmost faith in his crew, but to have so many persons of interest arriving on such short notice would be difficult even for them. “I’m sorry, Jake. Would you sit back down and finish what you were telling me about your new idea?”

Jake paused. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate his dad taking an interest in his writing, but it didn’t really seem like a great time. If Nog was to be believed, the Romulan senator was bent on causing trouble for the federation. He wasn’t sure about the legate, but he had yet to meet a Cardassian who wasn’t a little bit ornery.

And Weyoun .

Jake pulled a wry face. With Weyoun, causing trouble for the federation was almost in his job description. “Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure. The rest can wait.” Both father and son grinned again. Sisko was the diplomat, the halfway point between the Federation and hostiles. It was a drain to be at both side’s beck and call, but little acts of defiance helped. Every little bit helped Sisko feel like a commander again. He called the shots in his office, and he would be damned if he put some ambassador before his own son. “Where were you?”

“Right!” Jake jumped back into his seat. “So it begins with a Trill soldier...”


End file.
